Soulmates
by CDawsonn
Summary: He is surely the last one. He would die alone, having never been able to find his soul mate, his half. But his journey on the Titanic would change his life. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I was inspired from fanfictions I've read, and I decided to write a fanfic on the same theme, keeping the context of the movie :]_

 _Chapter dedicated to Titanic4life ! ;]_

* * *

 _-Southampton, April 10th 1912-_

"Jack, you're a pazzo, you bet all we have"

"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose," he said, throwing away the smoke from his cigarette. His friend looked at him with an uncertain air. Their two adversaries also spoke to each other in a language they did not understand, but seemed to be debating the same thing. Jack looked at his cards, his face expressionless.

"Okay, the moment of truth, someone's life's gonna change," he said. He looked at Fabrizio to see the identity of his cards.

"Niente," he replied. He looked at Sven, and his cards had no value either. Olaf had two pairs.

"Two pairs .. I'm sorry Fabrizio," he said gravely.

"Che .. ma va fancculo you bet all we had ..!"

"I'm sorry but you're not going to see your mom again for a long time." His friend looked at him, wondering if he'd lost his mind, "Because we're going to America!" Full house boys! He shouted happily. Fabrizio could not believe it. The two friends jumped for joy before a man told them that the Titanic would leave in five minutes.

They took their gain and their things, and rushed towards the so-called unsinkable ship. Once they reached their cabin, they put their modest luggage on the floor and chose their bed. Fabrizio noticed that Jack's skin had turned pale, revealing veins, and his blue eyes were now gray-yellow.

"You're hungry?" He said, his Italian accent emerging.

"Yes .. but it's okay, don't worry," Jack replied, his hoarse voice trying to reassure his friend.

"I'm going to go take a walk outside," he said taking his jacket.

"Be careful Jack," Fabrizio said, not wanting his friend to commit the irreparable.

Jack went to the outer deck reserved for the 3rd classes, taking advantage of the wind caressing his face, struggling as best he couldn't be too attracted by the others. He could hear it flowing through their veins, knowing their thoughts. It would be so easy to catch one and .. no. He couldn't do it. If he was unmasked, he would be killed on the spot.

Then to fight his desire, he sat on a bench, took out his portfolio and his pencils, then began to draw a father and his daughter watching the ocean. This allowed him to focus his attention on something other than his thirst. He raised his head, pausing, when he saw her.

She was there on the 1st class deck. She looked melancholy at the horizon, and he saw her. His gaze remained on her, and she noticed it. As soon as their eyes met, he felt something that he had never experienced before, as if they were connected. And for the first time he couldn't read her thoughts or hear her blood flowing in her veins but he was more attracted to her than the other passengers. A man came to escort her, and she disappeared from sight.

But not from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: For the dialogues between Jack and Rose, I know it's not exactly the same as in the movie in English, when I wrote it I used the French version, but it's quite similar ;)**_

* * *

The next day, Jack woke up, still thinking about the beauty he had seen the day before. She didn't want to leave his mind, no matter what he was doing. His thirst grew, and he knew that he couldn't stand the day without feeding himself.

Then he went out in search of fresh blood at dawn. He found the kitchens of the third class without being detected, and satisfied his thirst with raw meat. He spent the day outside, thinking of her, when the evening came.

After dinner, he went outside to take some air, taking a seat on a bench, watching the stars, smoking a cigarette. It had been a long time since he had seen a sky so sparkling. The young girl always occupied his thoughts. What was her name? Where did she come from? Why she and not another? She seemed so fragile, so delicate.

He was interrupted in his reverie when he heard noises, as if someone were running, making the shoes resound on the floor of the deck. The person passed by, not noticing him, and stopped at the level of the rail. Jack stood up and approached hesitantly. He moved softly, not to surprise her, when he recognized her red hair cascading in her back. It was her. She seemed to be sobbing, her breathing being rapid and irregular. She grabbed the rail, and stepped over to find herself on the other side. Trembling, she contemplated the ocean with an uncertain air, as if she were hesitating. Jack understood her intention, he couldn't let her do that.

"Don't do it" he said calmly.

"Stay back..! Don't come any closer, otherwise I'll jump!" She shouted at him, breathless.

"Give me your hand, I'll bring you back here." He held out his hand.

"No, stay where you are... I'm not kidding, I'll jump." With a nonchalant air, he took his cigarette and threw it overboard.

"You won't"

"What do you mean 'I'll not do it', don't pretend to tell me what to do or not, you don't know me"

"Well you would have already done it otherwise"

"You're distracting me, go away!"

"I can't, I'm concerned now, if you jump I'll have to jump in to save you"

"Don't be absurd, you would kill yourself"

"I'm a good swimmer"

"The fall only would kill you"

"It would hurt, I don't say the contrary, what worries me the most is that the water is very cold" He almost add _\- but I don't really fear the cold, I'm a..-_ What surprised him most was that he hardly knew her, not knowing her name, but was already worried for her.

"How cold?"

"Freezing, it must not makes folds of one or two degrees." Their eyes met for a few seconds. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?" He said after a long pause.

"What?"

"It's known for having some of the coldest winters.. I grew up in Chippewa Falls, I remember when I was a kid, my father and I went icefishing on Lake Wissota , you know it is-"

"I know what iceshing is!" She sighed.

"Sorry.. well you seem to be more accustomed to the salons.. well, I once falled through the ice, and the water was so cold that it was as if hundreds of blades stab you at the same time, you can only think of the pain you feel" He said, contemplating the ground because of his eyes swinging towards the yellow. Of course, he had not really experienced such pain, but if she jumped, she would feel it, and would kill her in maybe ten minutes, "That's why I don't really want to jump in after you, but like I said, I have no choice"

"You're crazy"

"Yes, that's what everybody says, but with all due respect, it's not me who's hanging on the stern of a ship" he said, "Come on, give me your hand, you don't want to do that" She held out her hand, and they found themselves face to face.

"My name is Jack Dawson" He smiled.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater" "I think I'll have to ask you to write it down" She laughed a little.

"Come on" Suddenly, she slipped out of the railing, escaping a cry of horror, and Jack held her back with the strength of his arms. He reassured her and managed to bring her back overboard. He lost his balance and fell on her. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you okay ?" He said helping her get up.

"Yes, thank you." She said, "And you?"

"Yes thanks"

"I'm sorry about what happened, you could have .."

"No, don't worry, it's okay." He smiled nervously, and they looked at each other again. They were hypnotized by the other, not knowing what to say. She was so beautiful, but so fragile.

Rose's fiance, Cal, arrived near them, worried about Rose. She told him that Jack had saved her when she wanted to look at the propellers. To thank him, he invited Jack to dinner for the next evening. He accepted, just to see Rose, who, on leaving, gave him a sweet smile. He felt some butterflies, and returned her smile. Once gone, he recontemplated the stars, never ceasing to think of her. He had never felt that for anyone else before.

Perhaps he had found his soulmate.


End file.
